The present invention relates to a method of making a pizza and more particularly to a method of pre-cooking a pizza shell so as to expedite the later making of the pizza itself.
The preparation and cooking of pizzas in the food industry requires numerous labor intensive steps as well as a necessary period of time. For example, pizza dough is prepared and formed into a shell which is then covered with a pizza sauce having toppings applied thereto with the prepared pizza subsequently being baked in an oven for a predetermined period of time. Additionally, at pizza restaurant delivery and/or carry-out businesses, each ingredient which is added as a topping is typically measured or weighted to ensure uniformity of the finished product. Clearly, preparing a pizza from an uncooked ball of dough is very time consuming.
In preparing foods of this type, if the food is to be consumed immediately after preparation, the baked or otherwise cooked doughy mass retains its dry and crisp resilient state even while being served in contact with the sauce which is placed thereon. Over time, however, the toppings which are placed on the tomato or pizza sauce blend together forming an undesirable appearance and taste. Specifically, the cheese which includes oils, when placed on the sauce bleeds into the sauce in a manner which is undesirable to the consumer.
With the advent of convenience foods generally, pizzas have increased in popularity and there is significant economic competition in the manufacturing and distribution of pizzas. Consequently, methods which provide the manufacture of such products with the ability to provide high and consistent quality at controlled cost are of great economic importance.
In the manufacture of products such as pizza at pizza restaurants or delivery establishments, it is customary to prepare the dough in any known manner such as hand tossed, thin and crispy or deep dish and subsequently cover the formed shell with tomato or pizza sauce and any number and combination of desired toppings. Once formed, the pizza is placed in an oven for a predetermined period of time and baked until the shell is crisp and the toppings such as cheese are melted forming a layer over the tomato sauce. Once baked for the predetermined period of time, the pizza is then removed from the oven and either consumed on the premises or delivered in as short a period of time as possible to the consumer. As mentioned hereinabove, those pizzas which are consumed substantially immediately after being baked, the doughy mass forming the shell retains its dry and crisp state even while being served.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,117 issued to Bucci discloses a method of making a frozen pizza wherein the pizza shell is formed in a known manner and sealed with an eatable sealing agent which is spread on the top of the shell prior to its being baked in an oven at 450xc2x0 F. for approximately nine minutes. It is during this process that the yeast rises and the sealing agent penetrates the top portion of the dough which then itself coagulates so as to form a moisture impervious layer of minuscule thickness in the top portion of the shell. Once removed from the oven, tomato or pizza sauce is applied to the top surface of the shell with additional food elements such as cheese, meats or vegetables also be added. Subsequently, the pizza is quick frozen in a suitable chamber at xe2x88x9210xc2x0 F. When consumed, the completed product is heated to its proper temperature for eating. However, it has been found that consumers prefer pizza which is not frozen and which can be delivered quickly or prepared quickly at their homes.
In another effort to provide a pizza which is acceptable to the consumer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,200 issued to Hempenius et al. discloses a pizza which is made from a frozen crust which is formed by providing a detent in the center portion of the crust for receiving the sauce and toppings therein. However, again, as discussed hereinabove, frozen pizzas while meeting the consumers need for efficiency still is not readily accepted by the consumer in that the taste of such product has not been found to be acceptable.
In yet another effort to manufacture a pizza of consistent quality and in an expedited manner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,432 issued to McDonald et al. sets forth a method wherein a pizza topping disk is used to uniformly form the pizza itself. Therein, a pizza topping disk is made by combining a quantity of cheese with a plurality of pizza toppings. The quantity of cheese and selected pizza toppings are combined into a layer that is appropriately shaped to be placed on a pizza shell. The cheese and pizza toppings are fused together to form a pizza topping disk that may be stored for subsequent use in assembling a pizza. In making a pizza in accordance with such method, the pizza topping disk is placed on an uncooked pizza shell and the pizza topping disk and an uncooked pizza shell are then baked to produce a cooked pizza. While the use of such a pizza topping disk allows for uniform consistency of the pizzas made, and reduces the time in preparing the pizza, such a method does not reduce the time in which the pizza can be served to the consumer from its time of ordering or from its time of placing in the oven.
Therefore, there is clearly a need for a method of making a pizza which provides not only a pizza which is aesthetically and tastefully pleasing to the consumer, but may also be prepared in an expedited manner and served to the consumer while hot even if such pizza is being delivered to the consumer""s home.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a method of preparing a pizza which overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings associated with the prior art methods.
A further object of the present invention is to define a method of manufacturing a pizza wherein the pizza base is previously prepared and stored for future use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of preparing a pizza wherein the cheese and pizza sauce are prevented from blending with one another prior to consumption of the pizza by the consumer.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a pizza wherein the pizza can be served in an expedited manner.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method of preparing a pizza wherein the time between ordering of the pizza and its delivery is significantly reduced.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method of preparing a pizza wherein a pre-cooked pizza can be removed from a refrigerator in its fully prepared state and heated and served in an expedited manner.
These, as well as additional objects of the present invention, are achieved by a method of preparing a pizza comprising the steps of forming a pizza shell, applying a predetermined quantity of pizza or tomato sauce to an upper surface of the pizza shell to form a pizza base, cooking the pizza base for a first predetermined time period at a first predetermined temperature and subsequently cooling the pizza base to at or near room temperature. During and after this cooking process, the sauce applied to the pizza shell remains in a moist state. This state being similar to that of a conventionally made pizza and not a coagulated, dried or hardened state. Once cooled, a predetermined quantity of pizza toppings including at least one of additional pizza sauce, cheese, meats, vegetables and spices are applied to the pizza base with the pizza now being fully prepared and either placed in a refrigerator for future use or further heated for a second predetermined time period at a second predetermined temperature and subsequently served to the consumer.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first predetermined time period is in the range of 5-15 minutes with the first predetermined temperature being in the range of 300xc2x0 F. to 500xc2x0 F. Further, the second predetermined time period is in the range of 1-10 minutes with the second predetermined temperature being in the range of 200xc2x0 F. to 500xc2x0 F. More preferably, the second predetermined time period is in the range of 4-6 minutes. Again, it should be noted that after cooking for the first predetermined time period, the sauce applied to the pizza shell remains in a moist state, this state being similar to that of conventionally made pizza and not in a coagulated, dried or hardened state.
Pizzas prepared in the manner set forth hereinabove can be manufactured at small manufacturing plants throughout the country. These small plants would involve making pizza dough, cooking the crust with the tomato sauce thereon, cooling the crust having the moist sauce thereon, adding the cheese and toppings and putting the pizza in a box and storing it in a refrigerated cooler. Pizzas prepared in this manner from such plants can be readily shipped to nearby locations for use in school lunch programs, pizza home delivery locations and small scale vending carts.
In this manner, schools in the area can be delivered pizzas and a toaster type oven or a small conveyor type oven can be used to prepare the pizzas on an as needed basis. The previously prepared pizzas would be removed from the box and heated and subsequently served in the same box. Further, pizzas which are not sold on that particular day may be readily stored in a refrigerator and sold at a later time.
As noted hereinabove, pizzas prepared in this manner may be readily served to the consumer on a delivery basis which would include a mobile pizza delivery station having a refrigerator unit for storing the prepared pizza and an oven unit for heating the pizza. In the preferred embodiment, when a call is received by the driver, the pizza will be removed from the refrigerator and placed in the oven and cooked while the driver heads to the consumer""s home. When the approximately 5 minute cook time has elapsed, the oven would automatically shut off; however, the pizza would remain hot in the oven. When the truck arrives at the consumer""s home, the pizza would be removed from the oven, cut in a known manner and placed in its original container. Accordingly, the consumer would receive a fresh pizza right out of the oven at their home. Such a mobile unit could have as many as four or five ovens which would operate off of a generator or batteries.
Also as noted hereinabove, pizzas prepared in accordance with the present invention would be readily suitable for small vending cart locations which may be located in airports, at special events or similar locations. When ordered, the pizza would be removed from the refrigerator and placed in the oven and heated for a predetermined time period, preferably 4-6 minutes. Once heated, the pizza would be served directly to the consumer.
These, as well as additional advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in light of the several figures.